


still nothing aaaaaa

by NiceBryofite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceBryofite/pseuds/NiceBryofite
Summary: Laurence lives in a city with a high murder rate, but it looks like theres something more than only that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, you!!!11! I'm the writer of this story, nice to meet you ^^!!!1 thank you for reading it, and don't feel bad about leaving any critics :)!!! I'm still working on a title, and sugestions are welcomed ;). English is my second language, so pleeeeease tell me if I'm doing any dumb spelling mistake. Thank you, and have a nice day!!!  
Edit: ok, i figured out i would use google translate, so yeah, still need help for the dumb mistakes look out.

There is a little town called Seaville. She has her own colleges, university, business, etc. It is a supposedly wonderful place to live. Amazingly, this city is famous. But how? It has no park, no political center, nothing. The only thing different about this place is its horrible murder cases. Knives, guns, axes, chainsaws, glass, bottles, needles, water, animals, poison, and even spoons (spoons, when in the throat, are difficult to take them out) !!!  
Our "protagonist" is a middle school teacher, and her name is Laurence Fidghe, better known as Miss. Fidghe, or Laure. She is a geography teacher, and loves France. Her favorite food is chocolate chip muffins accompanied by a good cup of caramel coffee. She is always wearing knee-length dresses, baggy blouses and simple brown heels, with neck-length hair and sad green eyes, with a tear-stained face. Her best friend is high school math teacher, Mr.Tuffer, Eduard Tuffer, Ed. Ed is a nice guy who likes video games, pizza and football. He lives alone, for rent in the basement of a small house. He has short, shaved hair on the sides and vibrant blue eyes. His smile is wonderful, and makes you want to stare at it. Despite being very calm, has passage through the police and the mental hospital to treat anger disorders.  
Laure's other friend is Marline Juve, Ms.Juve (yes, she's already married to Mark Juve). Got married at a young age, only 23 years old. She likes donuts and iced tea. She is black with a big black power and is always wearing jeans and geek t-shirts. She teaches physics classes. She suffered a lot in the past, and used to smile to hide her tears. Tobias Caroll is an amazing guy. Handsome, strong personality and kind. He has a thin beard and well-combed hair with almond-colored eyes. Loves fried chicken and coke, but is a very fit guy. In the past, he ate too much, and nearly died of food poisoning.


	2. pls give me ideas of good titles im dumb sorry TwT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our story beggins!! shit's gettin' a lil dark here, better watch out for gore and violence.

The tap was on. The sink was overflowing. The kitchen was drenched in a bloody sea. The knife was dirty. The drawers were down. The house, once full of shouts and footsteps, was silent. She gets up and wipes the knife on the towel. Look at the head thrown under the table.  
she wipes the tears down the mask and heads for the door.  
-... I'm sorry .... I left your kitchen a mess ....  
And she left, losing herself in the darkness of the suburbs.

-JESUS !!!  
Laure was sitting on her bed. It was 5:30 and she had awakened with the sound of the alarm. She was sweating cold, and realized he was shivering.  
-Oh no...  
Another nightmare. Laure has had these nightmares since she was 14, and no one can explain why. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. Takes a nice shower, gets ready, and goes into the kitchen to eat the last coconut cake her mother had made for her. Takes the car key, locks the door and gets in the car.  
Arriving at school, she hears two students commenting:  
"Julie hasn't arrived yet, is something wrong?"  
9am  
First class of the day, Laure is a little quiet.  
11:30 am  
Second class of the day, Julie missed. The principal explained that her parents are traveling and that she probably overslept.  
12:00 pm  
Laure had lunch with Ed and her other friends.  
3:00 pm  
Laure went home  
Arriving home, Laure stops and stares at the painting hanging on the right wall of the room. It depicts a great sea, with a girl immersed in it.  
The phone rang, startling Laure and making her jump off her chair.  
-Hello, Laurence Fidghe talki-  
-Street 3, house 5, 3 people Tear, your turn. 23:40 PM, don't be late.  
-.......OK...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy this'll be interestingggggggggggggggggg

**Author's Note:**

> pls share, its important fo miiiiiiiii


End file.
